Such a Tease
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Rinoa is reminded of how much she loves her husband, especially when he teases her. / Post-Game, sorta.


Rinoa was swimming in the pool in her backyard, the weather being unusually hot for the spring made it more than appropriate to go swimming. An extremely large pool in the backyard giving to her by her father as part of her wedding present over a year ago, Rinoa had been greatly surprised at her father's gift since she wasn't on the best of terms with him before she got married.  
'_Guess people can change,_' Rinoa thought after she got to the edge of the pool. '_He got us this house too, as a way of apologizing for ignoring me_." The house was a large condo near Balamb, it was really expensive but since her father had insisted Rinoa didn't protest especially after her future husband at the time agreed to its construction.  
"Speaking of my husband, I wonder where Squall is right now?" She heard he had been called to Balamb Garden for an assignment but said he'd be back by lunch. He left before sun rise, and it was drawing ever closer to noon he still wasn't back yet. Stepping out of the pool Rinoa stretched out her arms over her head before going to her lawn chair to grab her towel. She wasn't all that worried about him though, Squall was a big boy who could take care of himself. 'He WAS one of the SeeDs that saved the world after all, I'm sure he can handle the small stuff.' Rinoa quickly dried herself off with the towel as well as let the sun warm her skin before headed inside.  
Angelo was right at her feet once she went through the sliding door. The poor pooch wasn't allowed to go outside on how days like this, and Rinoa had to hear his constant whining when she came outside to start her swim. Still, she'd rather hear him whining than collapse due to overheating.  
Going through her house to the master bedroom, Rinoa tossed her towel into an empty clothes basket and started to look through her wardrobe, trying to decide what she would wear for whenever Squall did return home.  
Humming to herself as she opened the doors to her perusal, Rinoa saw only blues and blacks, she wasn't too big a fan of any other color. Squall always preferred she wear blue anyway, said it was like her trademark color.  
Rinoa leaned in to grab a blouse she liked on a hanger, and she couldn't help but scream as a pair of strong arms grabbed her hips and pulled her back. Her back immediately met with a strong firm male chest, and the hands that kept her in place. Rinoa would've protested had she not felt hot breath against the side of her neck trail down to her shoulder, lips leaving light kisses along her skin. The hands that held her were rough to the touch, but soft in action as they went up and down her sides at an easy pace. Rinoa's hips liked that, and they slowly swayed back and forth against her 'mysterious' visitor.  
"When did you get back?"  
The lips on her shoulder went straight to her left ear, and squall's voice spoke in a near whisper, "Just now. What are you doing?"  
Rinoa smiled as she placed her hands on her husband's, "Well, I 'was' going to change out of this swimsuit and-" She lost her train of thought as she felt his hands move, "...and take a shower before you got back. But..."  
"I just beat you at that game, didn't I?" He said, so source of disappointment in his voice.  
Rinoa felt his hands go up her tummy and stop just under her breasts, which were still covered by the simple black bikini top she wore, "Well, I haven't changed...yet..." She raised her arms and put them around Squall's neck, hoping he'd get the message. She wanted him to continue touching her.  
Her prayers were answered, his hands went up under the fabric of her top and kneaded her breasts with a tenderness unique to him. Squall may be a soldier, but he sure knew how to use his hands. Rinoa had learned that from their first time, and those memories were still vivid even though it was a full year ago.  
Even as she felt his hands kneading her breasts and her moans started, Rinoa shivered as she felt Squall's hot breath enter her ear, whispering, "Mind if I join you?  
Rinoa smiled, "Yes."  
To her surprise, Squall's hands slowly dropped to her hips again, "Alright. You get in first...I'll be with you in a moment."  
Her face turned red as she came to realize that he had just toyed with her then and there. 'A_rgh! What a tease!_' Rinoa thought, feeling her excitement flare. Even after a year of being married to him, Squall still surprised Rinoa with his sexual teasing. '_Hard to believe he used to be really shy...maybe it was because of me? Hope so,_' she thought with a light laugh. "Hurry up, handsome, I'm not a patient girl, remember?"  
"Ah, patience...Never was your best virtue," Squall's hands left her body, but he patted her rear with his hand a couple times, causing her to jump and yelp.  
Rinoa spun around, pretending to be upset, "Stop that!", but she saw that and he was gone, out of the bedroom as silently as he had appeared. "Lucky..." Rinoa had not even seen him leave, but she knew he wouldn't be gone long. She got into the bathroom without even wasting a second and started the water.


End file.
